Their Epic Love story
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: My version of the love story between Cory and Lea. Let's follow the two amazing actors on the journey of love. My story will have a happy ending for our two leads.
1. Chapter 1

(_Well while it's already known I do not own Lea or Cory or any other people associated with glee. The storyline is actually a vision me and my role playing friend decided on. I hope you like.)_

Glee is defantly the most amazing TV show that I've exprenced, I'd never admit it to anyone but honestly it was almost as good as Broadway. Here I was finally at the finish line, we were wraping up the first season of my very first tv show. Through the last couple of months I've gain so many new friends, but the one friend that I've been beyond happy to have meant is Cory Monteith.

He was everything Theo wasn't. Theo and I had been dating a year until I finally I ended things. Now if you were looking on the outside you would say Theo and I had an amazing relationship, he always walked the red carpet with me, always took me to dinner and never forgot to smile for the camera. Unfortantly, the outside was much better then the sad truth that what everyone else saw is what I wish was a reality. Since our seven month anniversary and the start of glee Theo began acting weird about the stript Ryan Murphay (the director/ writer) had sent over. My character Rachel only wants one person, that person being Finn (Cory's Character), Theo didn't like that. As time progressed I thought the jealousy wasn't to bad, it wasn't till he saw Cory and I coming out of my trailer..

_Flashback_

_I was going over my lines for the mid-season finiale, alone again, I was beyond upset that Theo wasn't here again to pick me up. Sadly I closed my eyes trying to control the anger that was already boiling over in my head. I was done, I couldn't stand to be hurt like this again. __**Knock Knock. **__ Walking over to the door I wiped my eyes of the tears that I was trying to prevent. "Hey Lea, What are you still doing here?" My costar and leading man Cory Monteith asked looking back at me._

"_Just going over lines, and waiting for Theo…" looking away I didn't want Cory to feel guilt on my idiot boyfriend's stupidity. Sighing I moved out of the way giving Cory access to the small but spaceish trailer. "What are you doing here this late?"_

_Sitting down in my favorite seat Cory smiled the famous Finn Hudson half smile. "I just needed time to think about a few things… Want to go through a few lines before he shows up?" Nodding I hand him my extra script. _

_Putting down the script Cory stood up and looked away. "Rachel, Thank you for aways having my back... You always know what to say or do to make things better."_

_Looking up at him I felt for the characters. Everytime Cory and I were together on set it was as if we were actually just us and it made it so much to act."Finn…"_

"_No I need to tell you this…I know its been hard with you know your feelings for me, but you've been handling me and Quinn and the uh baby really well."_

_Looking up at Cory I walk closer to him. "Finn, Puck's the father not you…I'm sorry…" I step an inch closer he steps away. _

_Cory stepped away "You're lying she's mine, there is no way my bestfriend…." Shaking his head we ended the scene with tears in my eyes. "Lea, are you okay?" _

_"It's nothing. But can you give me a ride home. Theo was suppose to pick me up." I hated admitting that Theo was becoming an ass but he was. As we walked out Cory was talking about how the rumor will was hinting that he and Taylor Swift were an item. "She seems like a sweet girl."_

_"Nah I'm holding out for someone else. Besides, I'm into brunettes not blonds." We both laughed until Theo's eyes were glued to mine..._

That was the first time he hit me. It was scarry to believe that someone I thought I loved could even dare put his hand on me. I didn't even have to tell anyone, Ryan knew so did Dianna. Dianna helped me hide it it wasn't easy but we made it work. Thankfully no one could really tell that I had a few bruise marks along my sides, and a bruised eye; I hated hiding this but thankfully after this she was going to be spending some time with my family. "Lea their ready for you." One of the directors came in and smiled before he left. "_Okay Lea., just have to get through this last scene and home free. Then again it's with Cory so just brace yourself."_

_Third person pov_

Sighing Lea got up from the makeup chair, she looked to both sides making sure that the freshest bruise wasn't showing. After a triple check she walked onto the set in her gold sparkly dress. Ryan the main director came up and rubbed my back softly. "Please tell me it's over Le... I'm worried what might happen if he comes around where we can't protect you."

Running her hand through her long brunette hair barely enough to make it messy. "He's gone Ryan, I promise. My eye is proof he's gone." It was true Lea had kicked Theo out a couple of weeks back and now she had to deal with the life after the abuse. "Can we just do the scene?" She asked wanting to keep everyone out of the spazz of her life.

Before Ryan said anything else Cory walked in. His smile made lea forget anything else about about the stupid life she led. He was Lea's best friend/ smile maker. Every time he was around a smile would always be on her face. "Ah Cory is here time to start. You guys know the scene right?" Both nodded and got to their spot, Ryan looked between the two of them. "I want to see real feelings from both of you. Role playback and Action." Ryan called as Lea relaxed.

Walking over to Cory she looked up at him "Good luck...Break a leg." A smile formed on her lips looking deep into his eyes.

Cory mirrored her look of adoring eyes, "I love you." For Lea this felt like more than just a line, more than just words. They felt real. Maybe it was just her, but it sounded more like he was expressing his feelings through Finns words. Throwing the thought out her head she continued the scene walking back over to her spot. Looking back she smiled softly before both of them walked through the curtain.

"Cut! Great job guys that's a wrap of season 1!" While everyone joined in on the cheers Lea escaped to her trailer.

Cory's pov

After the scene I wanted to talk to Lea about something I saw during the scene. I continued to look around people, when I noticed she wasn't here anymore I started to walk towards the backstage area until my best friend Mark Sallings came up behind me. "Hey Monteith, are you going to the wrap party?"

Honestly I really didn't want to go, I wanted to get to Canada and start my vacation, I needed to get out of La. I had to go back and deal with demons that La didn't help me hide. "Probably not. I have plans to go visit my family back in Vancouver. Are you?" I knew the answer already as we walked to one of the trailers in the back.

Nodding Mark sat down on the couch I had in my trailer. "You should come though. I need back up, plus I know a certain Burnette would want you to come. Dianna and I are dragging her with us."

I turned to him curiously. "Why do you need back up and why are you dragging Lea?"

Grabbing fruit from my bowl he shrugged "Not my story to tell. But I'm sure if you go you'll find out the answers to both your questions." With that he was out the door leaving me confused but curious. _Looks like I'm going to a party. _

_(In light of Corys anniversary I wanted something to make us remember the good times)_


	2. Confessions

**_So unfortantly i do not own anyone in this story! the storyline follows Lea and Cory but does not depict real life! (I wish it did though) Enjoy!_**

Washing away the makeup Lea sighed. How could a simple movement be so stressful. The mirror showed her the one thing she was always scared of facing from the bruises he always left to the feeling of being unwanted. ..Wanting to be loved. Looking at the mirror she looked closely at her eye, "At least it's not as bad as a few weeks ago." Lea turned to see Dianna and Naya watching her.

Shrugging she turned back to the mirror to apply the new make-up. "It's healing. That's all that matter right?"

Naya walked over to the makeup booth and fixed the last few touches. "We're worried about you Le. Theo hurt you I get it but you don't have to go through this alone. We're here, everyone will be to when they find out what a monster he was." Lea knew her friends were right, she knew they'd only be sprouting out the truth.

Before Naya could continue Dianna smiled at both. "Why don't we get through the party before we start talking about the past. Mark convinced Cory to stay but I'm unsure of how long that will be." Dianna smiled hugging her friends.

When Lea got to the wrap party she noticed Naya went off to find Heather and Amber while Dianna stayed by Lea's side. Dianna, though played a villain on their show, had a soft spot for Lea. "Do you mind if we go look for Mark." Now this was news to Lea, she had no clue that Dianna and Mark were a thing.

"No, it's fine. I want to go browse and find the rest of our friends." Lea's lips formed a simple smile as Dianna and herself went in search of Mark. "So you and Mark?" lea was curious beyond words but didn't want to let on too much.

Dianna smiled as she saw Mark and Cory standing in the corner talking. "Nothing really to discuss Le, I like him yes, but it's a slow process. I can only deal with so much right now. And right now I'm in need of making sure you are okay and happy." As they walked to where Mark and Cory were standing Lea only could see Cory, he seemed so distant, but still here. It was as if there was an imaginary wall built up, something she knew more than anything about. The difference was Lea knew exactly what she was hiding, she was curious about what Cory could be hiding from all of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite blond and brunette." Mark was the classic flirt, he could flirt with anyone and get anything and everything he wanted, and with the way he was looking at Dianna, Lea knew he wanted her. "Le, you look beautiful as always. Doesn't she Cory?"

Cory's POV

Mark was wrong Lea didn't just look beautiful, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, god everything about her made me become more attracted to her. The pull that I felt drew me closer and into her arms more and more. "Beautiful, simply beautiful." that's when I saw it, the most amazing blush that lit up her whole face. "Um do you want to dance?" I ask softly, my voice barely a whisper. I knew there were rumors that she was single again, but even if she was why would she want to be with a drug addict like me.

"Cory Monteith I would love nothing more than to dance with you." The smile she flashed made my day. It took everything in my right mind not to jump up and down in pure excitement. All I could do is take her hand and lead her to the tiny dance floor. The music switched to our final duet song

As we began to slow dance. It was a smooth and light bubble that confined us, the two of us were floating on cloud 9. "What made you want to stay?" She asked me, I honestly wondered if I should tell her the truth or keep it to myself.

"Why did you?" I turned on her. There was no way I was going to admit that she was the reason behind me coming here. She seemed amused by the question. Twirling her around seemed to gain a smile that finally reached up to her beautiful brown eyes. "You do look absolutely beautiful tonight. You're breaking a lot of hearts tonight by dancing with me."

"Well those guys should've asked first. Then again I was hoping you'd ask me." Her words surprised me, was she just being nice or did she really mean her words. "What are you going to do while we're on break?"

"I'm going to Vancouver to visit my family and a few friends. What are you going to do?" Okay attention was off of me and now we could move on from the questions.

Lea's beautiful eyes were on me as the music again began to morph into something else. She was probably the most beautiful women I've ever met. "I don't know yet. I wanted to at one point go up to New York to see my parents, but they are going on a cruise till right before we start filming again. So to answer your question I don't know yet, maybe travel. I heard Canada is beautiful in the fall and winter..." My heart was bouncing out of my chest and nearly falling onto the floor.

Before either of us could say a word someone called for Lea, turning we both see Dianna walking up to us. "Lea we need to get you outta here." I quickly looked down at Lea who was frozen in a state of terror. Before I could do anything or even say a word Dianna grabbed Lea's face. "Lea I'm here so don't fret, Mark is calling security, he won't touch you Le."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking down at the two friends. "Why is Mark calling security and why are you guys spazzing out?"

Dianna shook her head as Lea walked away. "Theo is here, she's scared of him Cory. Don't you see the shit ton of makeup she wears or how late she's been on set the last few weeks?" Thinking back I could remember her only showing up late never the makeup, then again I was a guy so it was normal.

"Where is he!" We both turned to see Naya walking towards the exit. "He's a dead man when I get my hands on him for what he did..." My head quickly shot up and looked at the natural blond as she looked at me. Words couldn't describe how I felt in that moment. Nothing else mattered but keeping Lea safe.

Lea's POV

I needed to stay hidden, I was scared of everyone finding out the truth about what he did. It was painful to know that they'd all look at me differently. Hiding in the choir room set I figured no one would find me, but again Cory proved me wrong as he walked into the choir room. "Lea Safari you suck at hiding..." I slowly came out from behind the piano. "My sweet angel, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"He used to be so sweet Cory, but I knew it wasn't right ever since we...uh..." She looked away then back up at him. "We kissed." The shock was all over his face, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It was strange I didn't even know what else to say to him. He looked at me with shock and some other emotion. "Say something please? The quiet is deathly..."

"So he started doing this to you because of me?" The guilt was so easily written on his face. I could tell a lot of emotions growing inside of him.

"It was the idea of losing me that drove him to be the way he is." There I kinda admitted it. Come on Cory see the connection.

Before any words were spoken Dianna came over to us, her face clear with worriness. "You should probably stay with one of us tonight. I don't trust his intention."

Nodding I moved towards Dianna. "She can stay with me ." Both Dianna and myself looked up at the giant actor. I was probably more surprised than Dianna was by his suggestion.

Looking at Cory I quickly shook my head. "You're doing this out of pity due to thinking this . Plus aren't you leaving for Vancouver tomorrow?" I didn't want to be a bother. I just wanted to get away from this place more and more the longer we stood there. "It's fine I'll ask my parents to postpone their trip."

"We'll deal with that when we get back to my house. You look like you're about to jump outta your skin." Nodding I let him guild me to his car. While he drove neither of us talked, I couldn't tell you why but it felt good just to be in his company even in silence. I don't know when I did, but I must have fallen asleep on our way there because the next thing I noticed was we were pulling into his single story house. Stretching I sat up and looked around the first few seconds I became very anixey due to not remembering where I was going, but as soon as I saw Cory's face I relaxed a lot. "Hey sorry, I get like that sometimes. Thanks again for letting me stay."

"It's no problem. Why don't we get inside and get comfortable then we can talk about this mess he's made." Something about Cory people didn't get see up close was his kind heart. He cared so much about people and it was probably what triggered our close bond even greater than any other bond I had with any one including my parents. When we got inside Cory walked down the hall and pointed to one of the five rooms in the house. "You can put your stuff there for now. I'm across the hall so If you need me just come over. I'll be out in like ten minutes."

"Cory…" He slowly turned around to look at me. "Thank you, for you know helping me and letting me stay." Capturing Finn's half smile to a different degree he smiled back at me before turning to his room. Quickly I realized I didn't have much to wear since they left straight from the set. Walking across the hall I knock softly . "Hey uh…" my eyes were frozen as soon as he opened the door in only shorts.

"Le?" He attempted to get my attention.

"Uh can I borrow a t-shirt please. I don't have much here…uh yeah…" I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. Unfortunately he noticed and quickly grabbed a shirt for both of them. "Uh thanks…I'll be quick." I begged for my feet to move as fast as they could go. After a while I returned to the room and smiled trying to discount what just happened. "Thanks for letting me stay here, I really do mean it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Lea? I would've been there for you, god we all would've." His eyes caught mine and I didn't know what to tell him. It was hard enough feeling the guilt I did about staying.

"I didn't want anyone to know Cory, I was scared to tell them or even you. It's a painful thing to admit, how can you even start a sentence about what was going on? I just didn't know how to go about this Cory, even now it's hard to wrap my own mind around what's going on. I have no clue what I'm going to do after you go up to Vancouver. Dianna is going to Paris, Mark is trying to go to Paris with her. Naya has plans of her own…I mean everyone is going away and I'm scared." Looking away I tried to control my tears. I didn't want to break down in front of him, it was hard enough telling him her deepest fears now I'm crying in front of him.

I was in near shock when Cory picked me up and placed me in his arms then sat back down. "I'm going to tell you something that only Ryan and Mark really know about me. I'm a recovering Drug addict and it's been tough you know? Wondering if I'm strong enough to not go back to that person. The fact that all my old friends I visit up in Vancouver still do that stuff is probably the biggest struggle I face every time I'm home. You and everyone always ask why is it that I stay here usually rather than go back home like everyone else, well that's the reason. I only go up there to score and get high. I hate the person I was and I want to be better, but I don't know how to not go back. That was until glee, I found my purpose in my life and you and everyone help me without even knowing my pain." My heart broke for his confession, here I was trying to make my situation look so horrible when he was dealing with something so much worst.

"Cory, you know you can talk to me about anything. You're my best friend, I'd do anything to help you." I admitted biting my lip nervously.

"Le, just like you'd be there for me, I'm trying to be there for you. I know you can get through this, I know we can get through this together. You'll never be alone Lea, not as long as I'm here." Tears quickly poured down my eyes as we sat there in each other's arms. "Come with me? We can stay at my house out there and figure things out together."

Looking at him I knew I couldn't refuse him. "Of course…"

**_So what do you think? Review and let me know what you'd like to see next...Next chapter will be in Cory's hometown and Third person for most of the next chapter...BTW promise it'll be longer chapter from now on._**


End file.
